Faaiythless
by Lilitha Aine Shadowrave
Summary: Faaiyth is your average ordinary girl with the execption of one thing. She's a Siren.
1. Chapter 1

Faaiyth-less

Arienna Marie Summyrs

Ch.1

As the music swirled around her, Faaiyth contemplated her life thus far. Like how her siblings abused her and thought naught of it. How everyone ignored her very existence, always because she was never pretty enough, or skinny enough, or smart enough. No one except for her sister who she rarely saw and the one person who ever knew the real Faaiyth, Rayge. The one who was there for her through thick or thin and always knew just what to say to make her day perfect no matter what transpired. Yeah, one of those kind of people. One of the perfect kind.

But Rayge had Athena, so what did he need Faaiyth for? Faaiyth loved Rayge and he didn't love her. As far as Faaiyth knew… Faaiyth checked her facebook the next couple of days and two days after she had returned from afar she found that he had messaged her that he was now single and did she want to date him. Faaiyth told him that of course she did, she still loved him after all.

They were happily in love. Nothing could ruin it, not disapproving parents or fights or even nonexistent phone conversations. There were just a few more days until she could see him again. She couldn't wait. She relished the thought of being in his arms again and oh did she miss how he held her, the way his arms fit perfectly around her waist, how his head fit flawlessly on her shoulder, and just the way it felt when he held her. She simply missed every part of him. She called him later that night and kissed her heart good bye. She fell even more in love with him each passing minute she talked to him. _He's perfect! But there's just one thing, the distance is KILLING me! I hate not being able to hold his hand or even see him! I can't take this any more! _

_I HAVE to break up with him! I can't handle long distance relationships! I __**CAN'T**__ be with him anymore! I hate this! I can never see him again, "mum" forbade it… I hate that I talk to myself out loud! GOD! I __**HATE**__ her! _Faaiyth thought that her family was soooooooo dumb! "Ugh!" she screamed. "**YOU! **You **Bitch!** You RUINED THE BEST THING I EVER HAD!" she screeched at her parents, "I was **HAPPY**! YOU COULDN'T STAND TO SEE ME **HAPPY **FOR **ONCE IN MY LIFE**!" she wailed. She layed down and cried her self to sleep every night for the next two months.

TWO MONTHS LATER

She finally got over Rayge after he told her he hated her for what she had done. She couldn't live like that. So she stopped feeling anything for him, started to move on at last. Found a man who treated her right and whom her folks had approved of. His name? Raeyne Summyrs. He was sweet, selfless, humble, cute, and best of all he and Faaiyth had soooooooo much in common. They had been friends for a while before they had started dating. When Rayge found out he begged for her heart back and she replied to him, "You had it once but you tore it apart and threw it away. You didn't want it. So you lost it for good. Good bye." And with that she grabbed Raeyne's hand and left.

Faaiyth hated that she was so drained after her latest encounter with Rayge. She just wanted to curl up with Raeyne and sleep for the night and that is exactly what she did. She checked her email later that week and found out that Rayge had told Gold, his sister, that Faaiyth had been playing around with his heart and "giving him shit" which she didn't. All she had done was tell him that she loved him as a brother. Apparently he couldn't handle that she still didn't want him as a boyfriend. He tried to ruin the best friendship Faaiyth had ever had. For that she could never forgive him.

After that everything started going downhill. Her boyfriend ignored her, her parents used her, her friends deserted her; the one thing she thought she'd always have, her friends, just ignored her when she needed them most. All she wanted to do at that point was just go cry in her room and never come out. So like she really needed she went and, yet again, cried herself to sleep.

She went back to school later that week once she stopped crying. Talked to her boyfriend and worked everything out and had a better day. With the one exception of the fact that N-vii had to go and trash Faaiyth behind her back saying that Raeyne was dating down. Pft! Like that were fucking possible! She's a skank and that's all she'll ever be. All things considered, Faaiyth was just...happy. That was the only way she could explain what was going on. She wasn't always pissed off or depressed and she actually smiled quite often. For Faaiyth life couldn't get much better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It had been almost a month. One blissful, amazing month. She had an amazing boyfriend and wonderful friends. What more could she need? Perhaps, a closer eye on N-vii... For after Faaiyth and Raeyne had been together for a little over a month all of a sudden while they were cuddling Rayne had said, "Faaiyth, I have to talk to you about something. I don't think we should date anymore. It's not you or anything. I just don't think you're right for me."

Of course, she layed herself down on her bed and cried yet again. _Why does this always happen to me? I trust too much... That's what it is! I trust them too much, give them my heart when I don't even have a glimpse of theirs. Sometimes I wonder whether they love me or my reflection... I know the difference but do they? I think Desyire does... but I have to wait till Thursday and I don't know if I can... I still love him after all this time, after all this time, he still has my heart..._

Turns out Desyire didn't... He just wanted her for the sex he thought he'd get. _I HATE guys like that! He even said __**I**_ _was his ticket out of "Virgin Beach!" The __**nerve**__! God damn him! _Faaiyth just sat their with her heart shattered in pieces on the floor. After that she had had two more short term boyfriends one day each. The first her father had made her break up with and the second had broken up with her for another girl. Faaiyth just couldn't take it anymore. She reached for a piece of her shattered mirror and brought it to her wrist. She dragged it hard and deep there, bleeding her pain away. Bleeding away her memories of them and everything they had. She recognized as she bled there was a tightening in her shoulders. She then went to the unbroken mirror in the next room and saw she had huge, feathery wings protruding from her back.


End file.
